


Confrontation

by LostCol



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Pink Posse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCol/pseuds/LostCol
Summary: Brian confronts Justin about the Pink Posse.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago for a ten minute, dialogue-only-argument writing challenge, and it didn't occur to me at the time to post it. But I came across it today and figured someone besides me might enjoy them arguing, so here you go. XD

“You're being an asshole Brian, what the hell!”

“You're being an idiot Justin, what the hell!”

“Oh, very fucking mature. Jesus christ, you sound like Gus.”

“ _I_ sound like a 4-year-old? I'm not the one running off to get myself beat up on my little vigilante mission with my little lunatic friends every goddamn night.”

“What are you talking about, no one's getting beaten up.”

“Look in the fucking mirror, Justin, look at your back!”

[looks] “Oh, shit... It's not that bad, it doesn't even hurt.”

“Well that's obviously bullshit, you have a bruise across half your back!”

“I HAVE TO DO THIS! Why don't you care about this?!”

.....

“You don't understand how it feels!”

“You're right, I don't. What I DO understand is what it feels like to hold your partner while he fucking bleeds out! I understand what it feels like to hold you when it's 3 a.m. and you're shaking and crying from another goddamn nightmare!”

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TO—"

“THAT'S NOT THE POINT, SUNSHINE!”

“Yeah well, you being concerned isn't my biggest worry right now. Someone else getting bashed is.”

“Well I hope you know what you're doing, kid, because I'm the one who'll be putting you back together.”

“Again, I never asked you—"

“Not. The. Point.”

**Author's Note:**

> So would Gus have been 3 or 4 here? I can't super precisely figure out the timeline of the show.


End file.
